Drew
' Drew '''is the one of the main characters of the game Hero Fighter. He is the member of the Hero Fighters, along with Lucas and Shawn, and is in the side of Dragon Tribe. His fighting specialty is using hand-to-hand combats. He is the first usable character, along with Lucas and Shawn. Description Drew's muscular appearance suggests his aggresive personality. Despite this, he is very loyal and kind towards his friends, as how he put himself forward helping Lucas. Drew's intelligence is also looked down by his friends, except one time when he came up with an idea to weaken the Big Three, which really impresses his friends and even Shawn said that it is the smartest thing he has ever heard from Drew. Despite having contrasting personality with Shawn, they seem to get along well, and with his other friends. : ''Please add other relationships with other characters! Story : Main Article : Hero Fighter Story Plot Drew, being one of the Hero Fighters, is a guardian of a castle of the Dragons. When the village was invaded by Phoenix bandit, he was both angry and happy, because the village was invaded and he had got something to do, respectively. He takes part protecting the village and defeating Giggs and Titto with his powerful combat. Later on, when the Temple of Hero was attacked by Iczzy of the Phoenix, Drew helped fighting Iczzy and his soldiers. In the temple, he and the others defeated Iczzy, eventhough it was just because Iczzy was weakened before fighting Yaga and Taylor . While training with Lucas, he found out that Leo was kidnapped. Drew emphatized that Lucas was very angry about this, he even got angry as well and put himself forward to help Lucas get Leo back. With the help of Jason and Taylor who were encountered along the way, he managed to reach the prison where Leo is held. He was mad about Leo being controlled by Sinan. After Sinan and Titto were defeated, he disguised himself as the Phoenix, along with the others. Again, Drew and friends went on another mission to save Leo, now disguising as the Phoenix. Even with his plan to poison the Big Three succesful, they failed to save Leo, but Lucas obtained the Sword of Hero and they were forced to run away for the sword. The Big Three chased them and there were several clashes before Raye, Heater, and Iczzy together had to fight them. With Super Lucas, it was easy to defeat the Big Three, who fled the battle. Ability Drew fights with bare hand, he punches, charges, and strangles his enemy. His muscles are also very powerful that it can stop attacks from weapons. : Please add pictures referring to the special moves and its controls! Trivia * Drew is roughly the only character that speaks angrily (with capital letters) and uses aggresive methaporical languages. * The name Drew is presumably the short of Andrew, which means manliness, refferring to his personality. Gallery '' drew2.jpg|'Mach Punch' Drew.jpg|'Drew' drewBreak.jpg|'Backbreak' drewGrab.jpg|'Grapple Run' drewSpin.jpg|'Hurricane Spin' drewSwing.jpg|'Whilrlwind Swing' drewSpin2.jpg|'Hurricane Spin' while riding drewSwing2.jpg|'Whilrlwind Swing' while riding '' : Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Fighter